Yamonia
'DENIED' Name: Yamonia Fieldsong Age: 10,500 Race: Kaldorei (Night Elf) Gender: Female --Family-- Husband - Zhan Fieldsong Daughter (adopted) - Floria Brother - Xhian Waterarrow Father - Witre Waterarrow Mother - Syrand Waterarrow Saber - Mashni Owl: Hirru History: ''--Birth--'' It was a beautiful day in Ashenvale with not a cloud in the sky and serenity spread around the entire forest, but there was one spot where the peace and all was spoiled by the screams of a female in pain and the sounds feet running back and forth. It was the day the result of when a man loves a woman and decides to grasp her for his own happened, a girl was born into the family of three, which became a family of four, and the sounds of the screams were replaced with silence once more. The child was in her father’s arms, who had tears of joy on his face “She’s beautiful.” He said and showed the boy and mother the new family member. The mother wrapped her arms around the infant when the father carefully handed her over, the brother stood sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his sister “What’s her name?” he asked and his parents looked at each other before the father gave a nod and stood next to his son “Yamonia.” The mother awnsered and gently pressed her nose against the baby’s before Yamonia let out a cry, it was time she asked for feeding and the father took her brother out of the room. The two walked to a lake down the hill they lived on, it was ten minutes away on foot “You look after your sister when I’m not around, right?” the father said as they walked “Yes father, I won’t let –anything- harm Yamonia!” the boy sounded quite serious and had the face to match his tone. The father let out a laugh and threw an arm around his son to give him a hug “That’s my boy! But don’t let it get in the way of your studies too much, Xhian, try to balance the two.” “But family’s important-..” Xhian said and started to trail off softly, realising after a few seconds what his father meant “Of course, father.” He said with a nod. When they reached the lake they first washed their hands before starting to remove their clothing to bathe, Xhian’s hair was quite short, colored black, and had a clean shave while his father had a rough beard going down to his belt and his hair was long and down to his rear and was a dark blue color. As they bathed they discussed about how to treat Yamonia, how to raise her, how his parents raised him and about Xhian’s studies. He wanted to follow his father’s steps and be a bow maker. “You’ll have to fight the males to give your sister space when she’s older.” The father said with a grin as they dried themselves off “Just like you had to fight ‘em off of mother?” Xhian asked as he finnished before his father and started getting dressed “Aye! Lots of fights, but soon as it was clear she prefered me they let it be. Speaking of women, let’s head back to see how they’re doing.” And as soon as they both were dressed they went back to their home. Along their way was an Archer and her students who congratulated them, even the parents’ sabers seemed excited about the birth of Yamonia, but when the men returned Xhian waited outside while his father went inside to carefully throw a blanket over the two girls who were fast asleep and then went to his son again who entered the house when he saw his father approach and they got to work to, quietly, get the house clean. ''--Childhood—'' Never in a million years did Yamonia’s family expect what they saw when she first opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, though still had trouble keeping focus, and couldn’t see so well, just like all when they still can’t even sit on their own. But what surprised her family was that while everyone else had silver eyes, she actually had amber colored eyes. Her parents were also worried about the fact that she never spoke, she’d rather give a look, usually to her brother who’d then say what she wanted but after ten years of silence she finally started to speak. Even though she could speark she prefered to stay silent, only speaking when spoken to and give the quickest, shortest, awnsers possible. Her brother, who was 50 years older than she was would usually spend his free time with her, be it her alone or have her tag along with him and his friends, they didn’t mind since she was always silent, an observer of life. She never acted spoiled, even though she and her brother was a little spoiled, and quite often acted like she was already an adult. Sometimes when a few, usually two or three, very jealous kids picked on her she’d bottel everything up and just take the inssults or the beatings when no one was there to protect her, and when her brother was there he didn’t care about what’d happen after he hit the bullies with either his lucky bow or just throw them around. She’d cry after her brother chased them away or, when she was on her own, go home or to a friend’s first before bursting out. Though it didn’t happen often, as there wasn’t many bad elves, when it did happen her parents were proud of her for acting maturely, even her brother was impressed. “Steady now.” Yamonia heard her father say softly as he showed her how to hold a bow, she was 65 years old and her father and brother was teaching her archery. “Pull back the arrow, aim and release.” Her father told her and took a step back, and so she threw her bow up and released though accidentally had the bow aim too high and she couldn’t see her arrow anymore. “Where’d it go..?” she asked while searching the sky and her father put a hand on her shoulder “Arrows fly fast.” He said with a chuckle. While the two looked to the sky they heard the sound of wood being pierced, and as they looked at the direction of the noise they saw an arrow stuck near the edge of a tree, far from the red dot that would show a bull’s-eye. “Not bad, for a first timer.” Her brother said and clapped a few times, giving her a wink and their father a secret nod as she gave a cheer. It was him who shot the arrow at the tree, though made it so it’d look like a novice shot the arrow. Their father gave him an approving nod before giving Yamonia another arrow “Try again. No one gets it right the first eleven times.” As she readied her second arrow their mother quietly came and waved at her husband “Xhian, you help her I’ll return shortly.” “As you wish, father.” And so Xhian helped Yamonia as much as he could while their father walked to their mother. Yamonia aimed carefully and raised her bow to fire once more, but when she shot the arrow didn’t even fly, it simply dropped to the ground. “Damnit.” She mumbled softly and pouted, embarrised that she couldn’t shoot as well as her father and brother. “That’s a bad word, Yamonia, don’t say it again.” Her brother told her and handed her another arrow “Try shooting like this.” He took her arms and put them in a diffrent position than before. She took a deep breath and let go of the arrow, sending it flying past the tree and they heard it hit something soft to their left. Her brother stood up and looked to see where the arrow went before bursting out in laughter, “It’s not funny!” She cried out, thinking he was laughing at her and slapped his knee “It is!” Xhian said and pointed to where she shot “Look!”. She fought to keep an embarrised blush away and looked to where she shot, and when she saw where the arrow was she gasped before bursting out in giggles. Her arrow flew through a birthday cake and had a big chunk of it stuck in her father’s beard, though he wasn’t harmed. Their mother and some friends came out of hiding, everyone laughing and giggling at the sight of Yamonia’s arrow, even her father laughed when he saw a bit of the arrow with cake and his imagination gave him a hint of how he must’ve looked. “Happy Birthday!” everyone shouted as soon as they stopped laughing and her brother picked her up and put her on his right shoulder while their father came with the cake “Well you killed the cake.” He said with a wide grin on his face “Luckily we have a spare back home.” Yamonia looked around at all the friends, even her brother’s friends were there. ''--The Companion--'' Many more days passed and eventually she was 165 years of age and her brother Xhian, who finally grew a moustache, was busy keeping an eye on her while she slowly approached a Nightsaber Cub. The Cub’s mother kept a close watch on Yamonia, her brother and Xhian’s saber while Yamonia came closer to her Cub, growling from time to time and she stopped in her tracks, just as her family told her to do. As Yamonia was halfway from the Cub and it’s mother she went to slowly sit down and took a deep breath, trying to relax. From there it was the Cub’s turn to slowly approach Yamonia, with great caution, and kept sniffing the air as it approached. When it got close enough to Yamonia, she slowly extended her right hand and showed her palm to the Cub, it took a step back and extended it’s neck to sniff her palm. Half a minute of sniffing passed and the cub slowly went to rest it’s head on her palm, tilting it’s head from side to side as it let out a purr. When she and her brother returned home with her companion their parents cheered and applauded, congratulating her and explaining what a Saber means and how to take good care of it. She listened carefully, nodding along the way and stroking her saber’s head as it was explained. After the speech the father said it was a he and asked what Yamonia would call him, and she said “Mashni.”. --D. Day— Yamonia’s cub grew a head larger and the two was walking around Astranaar, people running around in a somewhat panic. She raised her eyebrows at the sight and saw a group of mean elves picking on a little child. She had her Cub wait for her as she pulled out her bow and arrow and gave a warning shot to their feet and they jumped back before running to her once they spotted her, but a Druid stopped them in their tracks. Yamonia’s family and the young child’s family soon arrived, then the Druid spotted Yamonia’s eyes and went to tell her parents something. Instead of trying to listen in she instead focused on the child who was picked on, trying to see if he had any bruisers. The Druid soon took over and told her they’d meet again, then the two’s family took them away and said about the War with Aszhara. She spend most of the time playing with the boy, who was half her age and was named Zhan, as their families travelled together. A few days’ travel away from Ashenvale they felt a large earthquake, the well of eternity was causing Azeroth to split into more than one continent, though they were still on the same continent as their home. --Emerald Dream— The Druid Yamonia met when she also met Zhan all those many days ago came before her once more, giving her parents a nod and they returned it and he looked down at Yamonia. She tilted her head as he presented his hand to her, confused at it “What’s this about?” she asked, her voice sounding creaky from lack of speaking “You’re one of few females to be allowed in the Druidic order, if you wish.” He replied and her eyes widened “I’ll be your mentor, if you accept this limited offer.” “Of course I do!” She said, trying to sound as calm as possible. The Druid nodded and looked over her shoulder at her family “I’ll have to educate you in the Emerald Dream.” He said in a tone she knew she didn’t like “You can leave it once a year. Now say your good byes and come.” He said, letting go of her and took a step back. She frowned and turned to say goodbye to her family, who told her she was making them proud by becoming a Druid, and promised Zhan when they meet again they’ll play for the entire day. After Yamonia said her farewells to her family and friends she and her Shan’do went with the other Druids to enter a state of hibernation so that they could venture to the Emerald Dream, though it took a while for her to get it right. When she finally entered the Dream she was amazed at the sight of this new world and at the Dragons greeting her, soon her Shan’Do came as well to greet her. “Well then, let us begin.” He said after a few minutes, letting her take everything in first. The years went by slowly for her, wishing she could be with her family and friends more at times but did her best on focusing on her training. The spells she mastered the easiest was that of controlling roots and healing wounds and curing certain poisons.